Savior
by alwaysdoubted
Summary: Edenia's under attack, it's valued General kidnapped by wanted traitors. Rashad desperately searches for Jade before a gruesome fate befalls her. Credit goes to SmuttyFang of AO3 for creating the basis of this story.


I won't necessarily call it ironic, but odd where I find myself.

I'm staring at the full moon during this late hour while in bed, it's lunar glow the only light source. Gazing at the sun's opposite served as a moment of reflection, one I've learned to acknowledge away from the monotonous routine of everyday life. My eyes cast downward after something stirred me out of my reverie.

Better yet, someone.

A sleeping woman disguised as a Goddess laid on my chest, the most beautiful in our realm. I watched the steady breathing of her body glistened in sweat after our rather rousing evening. She appeared content, a small but noticeable smile on her flawless face. Her lithe hands tenderly grasped my shoulders, a considerable volume of onyx hair splayed over my torso.

My apologies for the lack of manners. My name is Rashad.

You're probably wondering how we ended up here. Never in my life did I envision being in this position. Only people with fairytale imaginations are supposed to enjoy this, not someone like me.

It all started on that fateful day.

* * *

**Three months ago:**

_My mind raced in a frenzied manner as it was supposed to be an off day. Fate had other plans._

_News had spread that Tanya and Rain, two heathens marked for death, had returned to Edenia with an assembled army consisting of over two thousand Outworld demons. How those turncoats managed to persuade them to attack our home was beyond me, but it mattered not. True Edenians proudly stand to defend our realm at any cost._

_The battle lasted into the late evening, the number of deaths suffered by our militia paling compared to theirs. For every member lost on our accord, we executed nearly 250 invaders. The momentum seemed to turn in our favor as we drove the renegade forces back to their hell-hole. However, a realization hit me. Tanya and Rain knew they stood no match against our elite battalion and managed to distract us from their real objective._

_Intel from our Edenian spies informed me that they managed to infiltrate the palace with relative ease, laying waste to all the guards present. Something told me those snakes would attempt something like this. Tanya and Rain were always cowards in my eyes, quick to take the easy way out._

_Edenia's throne room resembled a war-zone. Destroyed furniture, shredded carpet, defaced walls, and blood smeared everywhere. I managed to spot Kitana sitting upright against a pillar._

_"Princess!" I shouted._

_I ran, careful in lending support as tears threatened to fall from our Princess' eyes. Don't let her stature fool you. Kitana is capable of defeating men twice her size without much effort, her assassin skills unmatched except against one individual._

_"Rashad... they-" Kitana started, her voice wavering._

_"Easy, my lady," I interrupted. "You need medical attention."_

_There was nothing of immediate concern, minor slashes to the torso and waist. The right herbs will promptly heal those wounds. However, my optimism dashed as Kitana stopped me from assisting her to the medical room._

_"They took Jade!" she cried out her grief. "Tanya and Rain abducted her!"_

_Nothing could comprehend the different emotions flooding my mind. I was furious at myself for allowing this to happen, panicking at what may become of Kitana's sister if I didn't find her._

_My search began near the war-torn city, dead bodies mangled or sliced open scattered all over - no sign of Jade anywhere._

_Something then caught my eye, a trail of blood leading into the forest._

_One of the spies did mention the two traitors were spotted entering the deepest part of the woodlands. I went to investigate but not before instructing the battalion to care for the wounded in my absence._

_I began following the red path, noticing other markings on the ground and nearby trees. They looked to be claw marks from Jade's metal nail attachments, leaving clues to her whereabouts._

_'Resourceful as ever,' I remarked._

_My unease failed to decrease, however. While the destruction died down in some areas, it picked up considerably in others. Numbness hit me, seeing the amount of blood gathering in crimson pools, each larger than the last._

_I hastily ran and found myself at an abandoned house unoccupied for nearly three thousand years. Looking down, I spotted more scratches leading up to the dwelling. Jade's life force had dwindled considerably but remained intact enough for me to detect. She had to be inside. Reeling my foot back, I kicked the wooden door down._

_What I found inside confirmed my worst fears._

_Jade was strewn out on the floor, her emerald attire soaked in blood but somehow raised her head, reaching out to me with her hand. "R- Rashad, don't come... It's a-" she struggled to muster a mere whisper before her head crashed back down, rendered unconscious._

_My heart split in two before I quickly sprinted to my dear friend's prone body to get her the help she needed._

_Little did I know a trap was lying in wait._

_As soon as I got within an arm's length, a fireball hurled at startling speed crashed into my chest, the heat scorching my skin. It left a fresh scar, one I'm sure will leave a permanent mark as I landed on my back._

_"Aw, we have a hero on our hands," a female voice uttered from the darkness._

_Two figures revealed themselves, their elemental abilities on hand for me to see. One was male, a demi-god harnessing control over water and lightning. The other was a slender female able to manipulate fire without harming herself due to Black Magic flowing through her bloodstream. Though both are considered royalty, Tanya and Rain are far from noble._

_Tanya's fake smile revolted me as she sauntered to my friend's prone body. She grabbed a handful of Jade's hair to pull upward, blood dripping from every wound._

_"You're too late," Tanya proudly said before effortlessly kicking Jade square in the face._

_Her body rolled a few feet away before ending up unresponsive on her back. Rage overtook my mind as I ran full speed to take Tanya down. But Rain blocked my path, arms cackling with electricity._

_His covered mouth formed a sneer. "You'll have to get past me first, wench."_

_Our battle began, neither of us willing to concede. Rain had a distinct advantage even with his powers, Tanya serving as his back up. Furthermore, Jade will lose more blood if he stalled long enough._

_I attacked with all my might, uncaring if my opponent was far from an ordinary Edenian. The battle lasted longer than I would've liked as I sustained injuries to my left arm, numerous bruises on my face. However, Rain wouldn't be getting up anymore after I pierced his throat with a sharp blade I kept on my person._

_My attention turned to the next bane of my existence, Tanya showing another wicked smirk. I'll wipe that stupid look off her face, but I couldn't afford to waste any more time._

_"Why did you kidnap Jade!?" I demanded._

_Tanya merely paced from side to side. "Isn't it obvious?" Her finger pointed at Jade. "I hate this bitch and how everyone reveres her!"_

_Of all things, jealousy. "So the truth comes out... envious at what she has and what you lack."_

_"Silence!" she screamed, pulling out her Kobu-Jutsu._

_Tanya put me in a precarious situation. She wasn't stronger than Rain, but undoubtedly quicker and more agile, a proficient strategist. Her plan was simple. Frustrate me to the point where I make a mistake, then strike to end this match decisively._

_We fought ferociously, tagging each other with vicious blows. Tanya then closed the distance with her weapon aimed for my breastplate. By the grace of our Gods, I anticipated her movement and shoved my blade deep into her midsection. Bright red blood spilled from her impaled kidney, face contorting in anguish._

_Realizing I had won, I leaned into her ear. "You and Rain can rot in hell, Tanya. There's always a price for betrayal."_

_Slowly, Tanya sunk to the ground taking her last gasps. It wasn't long before her body fell limp, surrounded by her own tainted blood. My adrenaline suddenly faded away, pain shooting up my left leg. That all became secondary as I staggered to Jade. A quick check of her pulse put me in alarm and relief._

_She's alive, barely hanging on by a thread._

_Wincing in discomfort, I managed to bridal carry her before hobbling back to the Kingdom, a strenuous deed considering I was injured and carrying extra weight. I'm not sure how I pulled it off, but I found a way to drag us back to the capital's doorstep._

_Everyone tending to the casualties stopped to witness my struggle as Jade laid lifelessly in my arms. Kitana heard the commotion and immediately sprinted to the gathering, shoving away anyone blocking her path. Like the rest of our people, the Princess's sadness overwhelmed her seeing Jade in this gruesome state. I found an empty bed and gently placed Jade on it._

_Kneeling, Kitana held her sister's face, silently thanking our Gods that she had been rescued. "I need healers here immediately!"_

_In an instant, three of our most experienced medics arrived and tended to Jade, careful not to make matters worse._

_Kitana embraced me for my efforts. "Thank you, Rashad. I feared the worst when those heathens took her."_

_I then began feeling dizzy, the loss of blood directly correlating to my exhaustion. Unable to stand, I weakly fell to one knee before gradually ending up on all fours, unable to stay conscious. It was all for nothing as I succumbed to stress and pain before collapsing._

_Faint shouts occurred all around as Kitana shook me to awaken._

* * *

**Earlier Today:**

_Our Gods' heavenly grace is the only reason I'm alive._

_The medics worked diligently to have me back on my feet in record time despite my leg discomfort due to ligament damage while having recurring head trauma. Other than that, I'm as healthy as I'm going to be._

_Moreover, Edenia survived._

_I resumed my training in the Kingdom's courtyard as if nothing harrowing took place three months ago. My movements were slower, but they'll return with proper recuperation. However, I couldn't distract myself._

_My mind drifted back to our General, wondering if she'll ever be the same. Kitana gave me her sister's prognosis every few days but was a busy woman and had other obligations to address. The most recent update I received was that Jade's condition stabilized._

_Honestly, I don't know precisely when my attraction for Jade started or how it came about. We've been friends for many centuries, and I've always treasured her companionship. Many qualified suitors tried to win her heart during our adult years, but I knew they suppressed ulterior motives. They wanted her as a trophy wife to show off to other men as a conquest._

_The mere thought was sickening._

_She was a woman of honor, not some mere object. I'm relieved that she rejected every single marriage proposal, yet I yearned to be the one to call Jade my own._

_In the middle of my training, I felt a presence approach, the evening dusk enveloping the land. I figured this would be a good time to stop. Plus, it was rude to openly ignore my visitor._

_"May I help you?" I asked without turning around._

_"To hopefully accept my sincerest thanks," the person in question replied._

_That voice..._

_I whirled around to see Jade leaning against the doorway, much to my astonishment. All her ailments were healed, nonexistent to the naked eye, which put happiness in my heart._

_Jade had on her Imperial Guard outfit without the hood, her damp hair signifying she must have finished bathing in the oasis. It was then I mentally slapped myself for gawking, rather difficult when the object of your affection is staring intently into your soul._

_"General!" I quickly bowed. "My apologies."_

_"No need to be formal, Rashad. We're not at the Academy." Jade's angelic voice held no annoyance. "Please rise."_

_Hesitantly, I did what she requested, finding myself staring into alluring green eyes. We stayed in silence, nature serving as the only sound occurring outside._

_"Edenia is no longer burdened by Tanya or Rain thanks to your efforts," she said as I hung on every word._

_I nodded, glancing for any lingering effects of her injuries. "I'm glad to see that you're healthy."_

_Jade smiled that sweet smile of hers. "All because of you. How did you know where to find me?"_

_"An Edenian spy noted your disappearance and directed me to where they took you. You did me a huge favor by leaving a trail to follow," I explained but paused before bending my head down. "Please, forgive me for not getting there sooner..."_

_Who knows what would've taken place had I arrived a minute late. The sound of heels clicking closer rang in my ears as a hand went underneath my chin, Jade raising my head to gaze deeply into my eyes, blood instantly filling my cheeks._

_"There's nothing to forgive. I wouldn't be standing here if not for your courageousness that day," she said softly._

_"You would've done the same for any of us. You're important to our Princess, to Edenia. I've always held great admiration for your fearlessness," I admitted._

_"You're telling me something I already know. A half-truth," Jade said._

_That response dumbfounded me. "What?"_

_Her hand shifted to palm my face. "I'm adept at sensing fallacy in a person's words. Kitana herself knows this and doesn't bother lying to me. Tell me what's really on your mind, what's in your heart."_

_I broke eye contact, ashamed for telling only part of the story. "You wouldn't understand."_

_Jade inched closer. "Try me."_

_It looks as though I have no choice but to come forward, my heart rate quickening. "Rage consumed me when Tanya and Rain kidnapped you. They took someone I deeply care for and nearly got away with murder. I would've never forgiven myself had they succeeded."_

_Looking back into her eyes, I stood amazed at how they sparkled. "We've been friends all these years... but I'm starting to think that- mmph!"_

_No other words came out as Jade's delicate lips touched mine. It was if two combustible elements had come in contact as our bodies molded together. She placed a hand on my chest, the other caressing my face. My hands cautiously settled on her waist; the first kiss I've ever received lasting an eternity but only for a few moments in reality._

_Finally, Jade marginally backed away, both of us breathless. "I feel the same."_

_Before I could reply, she pressed a finger to my mouth. "You're probably wondering how long I held these feelings for you. They've grown since the first day we met. Kitana may have known me longer, but you've given me so much more."_

_The gap between us reduced; our hearts' rhythm matching in acceleration. Everything I felt for this woman was coming to the forefront, tension building into something unexplainable._

_"Thank you for saving me, Rashad." Her voice leaked of gratitude mixed with seduction._

_"Jade..." I murmured._

_Through half-lidded eyes, she tilted her head forward as we met in another kiss, Jade using her tongue to pry my lips open while cradling my head. Her leg rubbed against mine before she dug beneath my shirt, her lithe fingers tracing my torso. I failed to stifle a groan, wrapping her leg around my waist as our loins collided._

_"Gods, Jade..." I said before nibbling her neck and collarbone._

_An audible exhale left Jade, a sound I revered as her ebony lips moved to tease my earlobe. "Come with me to a more... private area."_

_There's no way in my right mind I would ever turn down that invitation, not that Jade gave me any leeway as she entwined our hands and led me into the palace._

**Warning, Lemon Alert: Read at your own risk**

_All inhibitions deserted us once we reached Jade's bedchamber. She ushered me inside, her hands gripping my shoulders to intensify the kiss before slamming my back against the door to close it. A low growl escaped my throat as I quickly reversed positions, pinning her against the wall._

_"You can do anything you want to me, handsome," Jade breathed, leaving no space between our bodies._

_I smirked into the kiss. "Anything, you say?"_

_Jade's devious smile preceded a giggle. "Anything."_

_She proved that point by trailing a hand down my chest toward my pants. I hissed, my eyes glancing at Jade's mischievous grin and what intentions she had in mind. Her hand made its way inside my trousers, brushing against my hardened length. A tremendous shockwave coursed through my body at the foreign contact._

_"Goodness, Rashad..." Jade hummed._

_Her hand stroked my organ ever so slowly but became restless after a while and picked up speed. I returned the favor by squeezing her posterior. The reaction was what I wanted, Jade voicing one lustful moan after another as we kissed again._

_Slowly, we moved towards the bed as I unfastened her uniform as she slipped out of her thigh-high heels. Jade slowly pulled my shirt off before kissing my torso. Without warning, I pushed her body backward to lay on top before removing her bottoms. She did the same to my trousers. Both of us laid bare as Jade stared at my body in admiration, just as I take in her voluptuous figure. We kissed deeply, an uptick in aggression evident in our actions._

_"Do you love me?" Jade asked raggedly, her hand positioning my erection before her moist entrance._

_I displayed a warm smile. "More than words will ever express, my Emerald Goddess." My mouth hovered over her lips. "Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_Jade kissed me once more, one of her supple legs coiling around my waist. "Make love to me, Rashad."_

_With my lover's assistance, I pushed into her sacred place. The sensations that followed were overwhelming, wetness combined with unbelievable warmth. Jade tightly shut her eyes with clenched teeth while hissing from the sudden pain, indicating I was her first. I remained still to allow her time to adjust while savoring our union. Judging from her blissful expression, she had underestimated my girth. I'm a virgin as well, making this all the more special._

_Our eyes locked, Jade beckoning me to continue by sliding her arms behind my back, mashing our chests together._

_Giving her a tender kiss, I began thrusting with a soft rhythm to test her reaction. Jade shuddered at the first wave of pleasure, her luscious tongue moving across her lips. That aroused me even more, my pace progressively becoming faster. I could sense desperation from her as she brought the other leg around my waist, all her nails digging into my back. We embraced as my power and speed increased, her moans a sign she wanted more._

_"I've craved you for the longest. I'm sorry for causing you pain earlier," I apologized before kissing Jade amidst our escalating breaths._

_"You're forgiven!" Her grip tightened around my entire body. "Harder, Rashad! Please!"_

_Those passionate pleas served as motivation for me to give Jade everything she desired. I went faster than before, my stamina reaching its peak as sweat dripped off my forehead onto her bosom, our hips colliding in lust._

_"Oh, Gods..." I grunted, her sex clamping down like a vice grip._

_Jade managed to smile during our intense lovemaking. "Don't stop now, Rashad! Gods! Never stop!"_

_Capturing her mouth in a fiery kiss, my tongue delved deep inside to quiet our shared moans. Her nails had drawn blood before dragging them downward, but I cared little for the stinging pain. The bed creaked wildly during our coitus, Jade's moans turning into wails of unrestrained joy._

_A deep groan and piercing scream sounded as we climaxed together, each release blending in her womb. Silence followed as we collapsed in each other's arms, basking in the afterglow of our passion._

_I rolled our bodies over to not crush my lover underneath me, our heavy breathing the only sounds audible as I softly combed through her hair._

_Jade finally managed to pull herself up. "I love you."_

_A smile graced my mouth as I touched her lips with my own. "And I love you, Jade."_

_We both then fell asleep, content with the knowledge of our shared affections for one another._

* * *

**Present:**

Being able to physically express my feelings to the woman I love was something I'll never forget. Incredible as it felt, I won't dwell purely on our lovemaking.

I'm on my back, Jade lying her head on my chest with her hands draped over my shoulders, our legs entangled. I was tired but couldn't fall asleep, my palm on the small of her back.

"Still awake?" Jade's sleepy voice broke me from my trance.

"You weren't asleep?" I inquired before kissing her forehead.

My beloved opened her eyes, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I was pondering something."

"About?"

Jade smiled. "Why it took so long to admit our feelings."

"I'm ashamed for not telling you sooner." I massaged her hips. "You rejected all those aristocrats who asked for your hand. Why?"

"Because they lacked what you possess, a benevolent heart," Jade told me, a hand caressing my torso before inching closer to my mouth. "And none of them know me quite like you."

"This is true," I replied.

We conversed for the majority of the night, periodically exchanging kisses and affectionate touches. She was correct in her observation. None of those snobby politicians understood Jade the way I did, the benefits of nurturing our close friendship over countless millennia.

After chatting idly for nearly an hour, I could feel myself drifting to sleep, right before I felt a pair of lips against my teat. Jade teased the sensitive flesh, stopping to stare at me provocatively.

"Say it," Jade said.

"Hmmm?"

"Say those three words I want to hear," she clarified.

I smiled lovingly. "I love you, Jade."

That phrase led us to make love late into the night. I couldn't get enough and ventured to think she desired me in the same manner. Another three hours passed before we fell back in exhaustion, sleep overtaking us as my beloved gave me one last kiss.

* * *

**Morning:**

Reluctantly, I woke up when sunrise came into view. It was around seven from what I could predict. Looking down, I saw Jade sleeping peacefully and smiled before drifting back into a peaceful slumber.

It was now 10:30 in the morning as I woke up again. This time, Jade wasn't in bed, the covers reaching up to my waist. Most of her attire from yesterday sat in a puddle on the floor, letting me know she was around the general vicinity.

Gingerly, I moved out of bed and got dressed before looking for her. Sure enough, I found Jade in the training room practicing in a silk top and loincloth. (Think MK: Deception & Armageddon primary outfit)

From my vantage point at the door, I examined her fluid motion as she effortlessly transitioned between various stances, displaying an art form of graceful movement.

I cleared my throat. "Good Morning."

Jade stopped and greeted me with her radiant smile. "Morning, handsome. I trust you slept well?"

"After last night," I smiled right back. "Best sleep I've ever had."

She giggled. "I imagine you'd say that." I came within an arm's reach of her. "Up for some sparring?"

"Always for you," I replied, stepping back into my stance.

Jade did the same after brushing her hair back. We sparred long enough to warrant a good workout as I did my best to parry most of her punches. She launched a well-placed kick against my abdomen, but I caught the extended leg before sweeping her plant foot off the ground. This lasted for half an hour until we decided to call it even. The rest of the day was mundane, yet I couldn't complain.

Things would only get better from here.

* * *

**Years later:**

"Children, do not stray so far!"

Walking the streets of Edenia gives me peace of mind as I greet all the townspeople and their children. This walk was different because instead of doing so alone, I had others accompanying me.

Hand intertwined on my right side was Jade in a forest green dress, her hair neatly rolled into two ox horns with the rest braided behind her back. Just ahead of us were a small boy and girl sharing identical looks. They were quite energetic this day, not surprising to either of us. No longer are we merely a General and top soldier.

We are now husband and wife, and loving parents to our fraternal twins, Jasmine and Nassir.

They both come back after I tell them to, laughing together before Jasmine hugged her mother's leg while Nassir hopped into my arms.

Watching our children's pure joy, I couldn't help but smile at my lovely wife. "We did well."

"I'd say so," Jade agreed before giving me a cocky smirk. "Although I did most of the hard work."

My eyes playfully rolled at her comment. "You're right. Moreover, you're doing wonderful in helping me raise them, my love." I leaned down to kiss her cheek, something I always enjoyed doing.

Jade blushed madly before smiling again. "I couldn't have done it without you, husband." She kissed me. "Come, we'll be late for lunch with Kitana. She loves our children almost as much as us."

We joined hands to resume our shared life, one that only a few men can dream of having.


End file.
